


Sherlock: 7 Minutes in Heaven

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mycroft does too apparently, Mycroft too, No Smut, Sherlock likes to bet, although I'm pretty sure Sherlock wants that, claustrophobic Lestrade, cute John x reader moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: You have probably seen these books around so, yeah.You are stuck at 221B Baker Street at Christmas. With nothing to do and a fear of Sherlock missing smiley (who is just above you) you suggest a game. Sherlock suggests Cludoe and John suggests 7 minutes in heaven. Good luck.





	1. A Game

Sitting on the couch uncomfortably close to Mycroft and to close for your liking to smiley, you can't help but freak. It's Christmas Eve and a snowstorm in London has led to you having to stay here, in Baker Street, with a bored Sherlock with a gun. "Bored!"  
"Sherlock!" John quickly sprinted to the detective as a bullet left the barrel of the gun. You jumped to the ground narrowly being missed by the bullet that would have hit you in the head. "Christ Sherlock! You could have killed (Y/N)."  
"No I wouldn't. She would have easily gotten out of the way before that could happen."  
"Geez Sherlock. How about this, let's play a game. That doesn't involve shooting at me or the wall." you glared at Sherlock as you said the final sentence. He put his hands up in defeat as John takes away his gun.  
"How about Cluedo?"  
"NO!" Sherlock looks between John, Molly and you as you all yelled in unison. He did a sort of head movement as if mocking you all before pouting like a child.  
"How about 7 minutes in heaven? It's Christmas Eve so it would work." face palming yourself you couldn't help but shake your head.  
"If (Y/N) doesn't want to do it then I want to know what it is." Sherlock was being annoying and you looked to Mycroft for help as you continued to sit on the floor. Mycroft just smirked and shook his head.  
John ran and grabbed a bag and some items before coming back. "Okay. So in here is an item to represent Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg and I-"  
"Who's G-?" Getting up you put a hand over Sherlock's mouth stopping him from talking. John sighed in relief.  
"Thanks (Y/N)." you nod politely. "Molly and (Y/N) will pick out an item and whomever the item represents will get to spend 7 minutes locked in a cupboard with you. In the cupboard anything goes. Except murder...AND NO EXPERIMENTS!" John glared at Sherlock who just motioned to your hand as a way of saying that he couldn't reply.  
"All right. (Y/N) you're first."  
You walk over to John after releasing Sherlock and put your hand in the bag...


	2. Badge: Greg Lestrade

You couldn't help but laugh. I'm playing a game that could end terribly and yet I'm still playing. You grabbed what felt like a bit of cold card and pulled out a very thin leather wallet. Upon opening it, revealed it was Lestrade's badge. "Sherlock! Stop stealing my badges." Lestrade got up grabbed his badge from your hand. "Wait. Does that mean I have to go into the cupboard?"  
John smirked. "Yep." popping the p. You and Lestrade were shoved into the cupboard.  
You felt Lestrade start shifting and his heart beat increase. Then he was sweating.  
"Oh god. You're a claustrophobe. Guys! Lestrade needs out! He's claustrophobic!" the cupboard was immediately opened and you both left the cupboard. You could see the fear in Lestrade's face and eyes.  
"Sorry mate. Didn't realise." you looked to see Sherlock and Mycroft looking at each other. "How could I have missed that?"  
"Don't worry brother mine. I missed it too."  
\---------  
Sorry it's short. I had no idea what to do for Lestrade and since he is so hooked up on his on and off wife I didn't want to do anything romantic or sexual.


	3. Fake Moustache: John Watson

You dove your hand in grabbing the first thing it touched. When you pulled your hand out Sherlock and Mycroft absolutely lost it. In your hand was a fake black moustache. John went red and Lestrade and Molly joined the Holmes boys on the brink of insanity.  
"Well shit." you looked to John and he looked to you. Great. You both headed to the cupboard and someone locked you both in. (Post-Mary) "Were you hoping to try and move on?" John took a breath in.  
"Yeah." out of sympathy you hugged John who wrapped his arms around you as he quietly sobbed into your shirt.  
After a moment you both just awkwardly stood there. "So, um, you feeling better?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Heaps." John moved back slightly and moved his arms away from your sides. You suddenly felt cold without the army doctors body heat and moved slightly closer.  
"Are you okay?" John sounded flustered at the closer proximity.  
"Cold." John wrapped his arms around your shoulders as you both sat down. You leant into his chest where he put a kiss on the top of your head. "I love you." you sighed content with where you were until you felt John tense.  
"I said it out loud didn't I?"  
"Yes. Yes you did." you were about to apologise when John spoke again.  
"But it's okay. Because I don't think I would have ever been able to say that I love you if you hadn't said it first." you moved quickly to look John in the eye. You smiled seeing that he was being genuine. You both leaned in and gave each other a quick but passionate and loving kiss before breaking away from each other.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Cuddling you." John laughed at your response but you both soon found comfort in the cupboard falling asleep. A few moments after falling asleep, Sherlock opened the door and took a photo. "Games over. Mycroft you owe me £50."


	4. Pocket Magnifying Glass: Sherlock Holmes

You can feel Sherlock's stare on your back and you can see everyone staring at you. You feel around and realise that there is about 8 of the exact same item but nothing else in the bag.  
"John that is cheating. You can't just rig the bag to be Sherlock only." John went red at being caught but everyone laughed. John left and came back after fixing the bags contents.  
You put your hand back in and there were four different items so you were pretty happy that there was a chance of getting someone else. You pulled you hand back so you weren't touching any of the items before pushing your hand down to grab whatever was under your hand. You pulled out your hand and couldn't help but laugh. No one understood why until you spoke between fits. "John...You...didn't need to rig it." You opened your hand and continued to laugh. John and Mycroft joined in but you could feel Molly's glare on the back of your head. Lestrade joined in on the laughter after seeing Sherlock's face. A look of betrayal and fear.  
"Sherlock. Off you go." You got up still laughing and were soon joined by Sherlock in the cupboard. Once in the cupboard you don't know what to do and the initial humour of pulling out Sherlock was wearing off, rapidly. Hot breath on your neck made you flinch.  
"I know John said no experiments but that is the only thing I can think of. May I do an experiment?" You sigh but are grateful that you aren't about to have Sherlock shooting you.  
"Fine. Just quietly or John will kill you." You could feel Sherlock nod. Bloody small cupboards.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure. You know that." You felt a hand on your waist and as you looked up to Sherlock, you felt his lips on yours. You then felt his other hand on your neck. When the kiss ended you could feel your heart hammering in your chest and you knew your breathing was irregular, excluding the fact that you hadn't been breathing for 10 seconds.  
"If I could see your eyes I would assume they are probably dilated. Correct?"  
"Says the man who can't hide his feelings when he thinks he can."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everyone knows that you are attracted to me. Even Lestrade." You feel and hear the sound of Sherlock's deep chuckle.  
"Well, who said I was trying to hide it."  
"What do you mean? I have this odd sense of Deja vu."  
"It would seem that way. It took a while for me to accept that I was in love with you and once I had I stopped trying to hide it. Unlike you." You knew you were blushing. You felt the hand on your neck move to cup your face. You looked up to Sherlock as he pushed your chin up.  
"I love you, (Y/N)." You leant up as Sherlock leant down and this kiss was deeper than the original kiss. When you moved back for air you replied to Sherlock.  
"I love you too, Sherlock." You both went back to the kiss. You ran one hand through his curls and grabbing some at the back of his head pulling slightly getting a small and quiet growl from Sherlock. Your other hand was around Sherlock's neck.  
Sherlock ran his hands down your sides laying them on your hips and pulled you closer to him. You moaned slightly at the sudden friction caused when you felt him hard beneath you. Sherlock pushed his tongue into your mouth, searching ravenously through your mouth. You put both your hands around his neck pulling yourself up slightly. Sherlock moved his hands down to your bum and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pinned you between the wall and himself.  
The door to the cupboard opened and the moment broke. You looked out the door to see John and Lestrade standing there with their phones taking pictures. Before you could say anything Sherlock pulled your weight off of the wall and carried you to his room.


	5. Tie Clip: Mycroft

You feel around in the bag and instantly recognise what is in here for Sherlock. You laugh but continue to search. Your hand comes across cold metal and the sheer coldness makes you yank your hand out revealing a metal tie clip.  
John smirks evilly. "Mycroft. You're up."  
"No. I am not playing this children's game." you feel thankful that you don't have to do it. "Too bad." Sherlock and John grab Mycroft off the sofa and lead him to the cupboard as Lestrade and Molly push you in after him before locking the door so neither of you could get out.  
The close proximity was awkward and the uncomfortable shifting of both you and Mycroft made it worse.  
"So what do we do now?" Mycroft was unsure. Now there's a first.  
"Anything. As the saying goes. 'Anything goes.'" you look towards Mycroft even in the lack of light you can still see him looming over you.  
"And what is the point?"  
"It's for a laugh and it also lets people say things that they normally wouldn't or they can do something to show the way they feel so as to not be embarrassed by others finding out."  
"How do you mean?" Mycroft seemed to have curiously taken an interest.  
"Well, if you love someone and you don't know how they feel you could tell them you love them and it stays in the cupboard unless you don't want it to. Or you could kiss them or whatever." You looked back up to Mycroft not realising that you had been looking down at your hands while fidgeting. I don't do that. Why am I doing that?  
You felt a hand on your cheek and subconsciously leaned into it before warm lips pushed against yours.  
Initially shocked, you froze to where you were. After a moment you realised what was happening and kissed Mycroft back.  
Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled yourself up to him to be closer. His arms snaked around your waist. One remaining on the small of your back while the other went to the back of your neck.  
Mycroft's tongue slid across your bottom lip and you willingly granted him access to your mouth. His hot tongue fought yours for dominance but you wouldn't lose easily. The battle for dominance was won by Mycroft.  
You run one hand up into his hair as the other moved to loosen his tie. Mycroft grabbed your hands pinning them above your head making you moan lightly into his mouth.  
Mycroft's free hand started to run down your cheek and towards the buttons on the front of your shirt before the cupboard door opened before being slammed shut again braking the heat of the moment.  
"Do not. I repeat do NOT open that door. Scarred for life." you shook your head at John's reaction then fixed you hair, gave Mycroft a peck on the lips before leaving the cupboard quickly to see everyone staring at you.  
"Where's your lipstick (Y/N)? Mmm?"  
"Fuck off Sherlock."


	6. JohnLock

Sherlock put his hand into the bag and seemed to take his time analysing everything he felt in there. John was holding the bag as high as he could so that Sherlock couldn't look in the bag. Mycroft, Molly, Lestrade and (Y/N) were watching as Sherlock took his time.  
Mycroft and (Y/N) were hoping Sherlock would pull out the item for John and were sitting on the couch watching intently, while Lestrade and Molly were hoping for Sherlock to pull out Molly's item and were standing in front of the fire place.  
Sherlock started to withdraw his hand and the tension in the room lifted as his hand did. The item was small, black and plastic. "WINNING!" Mycroft and (Y/N) cheered as they threw their hands in the air and stood up and forced John and Sherlock into the cupboard and locked the door.  
John dropped the bag with all the items in it onto the ground as (Y/N) pushed him into the cupboard and ended up back to chest with Sherlock who had been dragged into the cupboard by the ear thanks to Mycroft. "Fuck. He knows." Sherlock's baritone voice caused John to jump a little before trying to turn around in the tight space of the dark cupboard.  
"He knows what? Who's he?" John questioned.  
"Once again John you have seen and not observed your surroundings and the people you spend time with." Sherlock helped John turn until John was face to face (A/N well chest).  
"Yeah, okay. Still who? What?" John leant into Sherlock's heat as the temperature suddenly dropped.  
"Mycroft. Mycroft knows wait how did (Y/N) find out?"  
"What does Mycroft know?" Sherlock sighed at John's constant questioning. John opened his mouth again to talk but Sherlock pushed his lips against John's cutting John off.  
"That. That is what Mycroft knows." John was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish as he tried to comprehend what Sherlock had just done. "I can hear you thinking John. Yes."  
"How do you know what I was going to ask?"  
"You were going to ask if I meant what I just did. Yes, I did and always will." Sherlock leant down and placed a light kiss on John's lips again. John tangled a hand in Sherlock's hair keeping the kiss going when Sherlock went to pull away. The kiss deepened as John's head was tilted back by Sherlock.  
The door opened and the two broke apart and looked straight out the door to see Lestrade and Molly hanging their heads and passing Mycroft and (Y/N), who were both smirking, £50 each.


	7. Mystrade

Different circumstances. This time Lestrade isn't a claustrophobic.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
You sit next to Sherlock and both of you couldn't help but laugh at what was about to happen. You watch as Mycroft digs his hand in the bag. "£10 he gets John."  
"I say he gets Lestrade, Sherlock." you whisper back. You shake hands and then Mycroft pulls his hand out of the bag to reveal Lestrade's badge.  
You and Sherlock laugh as Sherlock hands you £10. Lestrade and Mycroft make no attempt to go into the cupboard so you and Sherlock grab one each and force them into the cupboard.  
\--------  
3rd person POV  
\--------  
Mycroft and Lestrade were forced into the cupboard by Sherlock and (Y/N). The two stood there doing nothing as they waited patiently for the 7 minutes to pass. A loud knock on the cupboard door spooked the DI and startled the British Government himself. "You two do actually have to talk or do something. You can't just stand there." (Y/N)'s voice broke the intricate silence that had been created between the two men.  
"So, um, how was your day?" Lestrade shifted his weight as he looked up to the elder Holmes. Mycroft glanced down at Lestrade with confusion over his normally unemotional mask.  
"Sorry. I just thought it would be a good ice breaker. I guess you don't do small talk either." Mycroft just hummed his approval. Lestrade swung his arms a little bit unsure of what to do.  
"Most people would think about their situation and not act like a three-year-old." Mycroft's voice broke the awkward silence as he looked back down on the detective inspector.  
"Yeah, well, most people don't get locked in a cupboard for 7 minutes with a man they dream about every night." Lestrade saw Mycroft's surprise then realised what he had said. "I mean, um, that wasn't what I meant. What I, oh forget it." Lestrade stammered as he tried to come up with an excuse before realising that it didn't matter what he said, Mycroft already knew the truth about his last statement. He sighed in defeat before Mycroft cleared his throat in an awkward fashion.  
"Um, thank you?" He moved his umbrella and seemed to wait for Lestrade to say something more. When Lestrade made no obvious movements to speak again Mycroft did. "Anything else you would like to confess?" A chuckle escaped Lestrade.  
"Willingly, no." The sound of an alarm followed by the door opening ceased the emotional experience. The two left the cupboard to disappointed looks from everyone. Two phones ringing lead to both Mycroft and Lestrade leaving. The two went down the stairs onto the street below where Mycroft's car was waiting.  
As Mycroft was shutting the door to his car he spoke to Lestrade once more. "Detective inspector," Lestrade turned towards Mycroft. "You mean more to me than both my umbrella and cake."


End file.
